


The More Things Change, the More They Stay the Same

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [54]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Roxy and Michelle are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Eggsy has a set routine after joining Kingsman: he calls a cab to work, greets his neighbors, and bemoans all the attention to Roxy. Then Harry comes back, and instead of calling a cab, Harry picks him up (and never complains about how far out of his way it is), he greets his neighbors, and bemoans all the attention to Roxy.Then, one day, things change.(Except the don't, not really)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*

There were two things that had always rung true in Eggsy’s life: fast cars were meant to be driven like they deserved, and no matter what a bloke always looked good when he felt comfortable. These two things had followed him through his youth and into adulthood, and had blossomed upon his arrival at the Round Table. Because if there was one thing he learned from the Knights, it was how to be confident in his own skin (even if his identity changed like the tides). He just hadn’t realized how much women actually paid attention to a confident, well-dressed man until he was continually stopped by his neighbors to chat every time he stepped out his front door (some at least had the excuse of young ones, nieces or nephews or even children of their own, who would want to play with JB when he took him out for walks, others had to be more creative. Eggsy almost wished that they would leave him alone, a man in his line of work can’t afford to have too many civilian relations). Every day was almost exactly the same, the faces before him only shifted, and the subject of small talk varied in order.

 

The days ticked by, each dawn bringing with it yet another hopeful woman who would, like clockwork, be held in polite conversation until he could find a discrete opening to make his escape and would end with, like the final chime of a gong, long phone calls with Roxy or Harry and inviting one or both over for dinner where he bemoaned the attention (“Eggsy, you should know that people find you attractive - they always have, you’ve just never seen it” says Harry once, and Eggsy pays special attention to the hand on his thigh that rests there just longer than it needed to before sliding away, and how Harry had said ‘people’ instead of 'women.’ Deep down, he hopes, desperately, that Harry means what he thinks he means). After an initial discussion and copious apologies for the things said before Harry’s trip to Kentucky, the two men were closer than they had been before. There are some things that two people simply can’t go through without developing some sort of connection.

 

Days become weeks, and weeks become months, and slowly but surely Harry and Eggsy develop a routine: Harry pulls up in front of Eggsy’s house in his Rolls Royce, stands patiently next to the driver-side door and calls Eggsy’s cell to make sure he is in fact awake and ready to go. On the off chance he’s running late, Harry will go in (opening the door with the spare key - one of three Eggsy had made, the other two belonging to his mother and Roxy. Not even Ryan or Jamal had one; the last thing he needed was one of his friends coming in unannounced when he was still busted up from a rough mission) and stand not nearly as patiently next to the door with a pug wagging at his feet. Occasionally Harry arrives early and he sits down to breakfast with Eggsy and they read the paper quietly over cups of coffee (and Eggsy’s heart aches at the easiness and domesticity of it, unaware that there is another who aches just the same).

 

There is one day, however, that differs from this carbon-copy routine.

 

Eggsy has a neighbor. Well, he has several neighbors, but this one in particular was a very nice young woman who lived in the house next door, went jogging every morning, and stopped to chat with young Mr Unwin whenever they happened to pass each other by on their daily ins and outs. She had, as one might assume, taken quite the fancy to him, and had decided to take a chance. She had timed her morning jog with when Eggsy generally leaves his house, noting the well-dressed man leaning against the luxury car on the kerb as he normally was this time of day, and hoped that Eggsy would be on time this morning. He was, and as he was almost down his walk she struck up a conversation. As welcome a friend as she may have been to Eggsy were the circumstances quite different, this particular encounter had set him on edge and had driven him to take a chance of his own. He turned her down politely and, moving over to where Harry had been previously resting against his car, tucked his hand into the older man’s back pocket and his other slid up Harry’s chest until it snaked around the back of his neck, and kissed him as though he had been doing it every day for years. Despite his outward confidence, he hoped to any higher power that he hadn’t been reading the older man’s signals incorrectly.

 

Pulling away and smiling softly, eyes crinkling around the edges more than just for show, Eggsy stepped back and went around to the other side of the car, sliding into the passenger seat and taking a deep breath, desperately hoping that he hadn’t just ruined a friendship with his want to take a step up. He was aware that Harry had gotten into the vehicle and started the car before, to his complete surprise, softly turning his jaw and kissing him again. There was no discussion, just a quick acceleration of the car towards the shop. The out of character tire burn next to the kerb where the Royce had been parked was the only physical evidence that anything out of the ordinary had happened at all.

 

After that, everything was different.

 

No, that isn’t quite right, now is it?

  
Because things didn’t change all that much. Eggsy’s neighbors still struck up persistent conversations with him every morning when he left the house, and he still called Roxy every night they were both available to talk with her. She still came over for dinner, as did his mum and sister whenever they were all feeling up to it. Eggsy still went out for drinks with Ryan and Jamal, all three straining desperately to bridge the gap that had developed between them after Eggsy had taken his “posh tailoring gig” on Savile Row. The Rolls Royce still waited for him on the corner every morning. The only difference now - much to nearly everyone’s surprise - was that the owner of said car had moved into the house it was always parked in front of, and Eggsy had a partner on his short jaunt from the house to the street.


End file.
